


The Safety of His Arms

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Wyatt confronts his feelings for Johnny after years of mutual pining.orWyatt and Johnny spoon a few times





	The Safety of His Arms

Wyatt had the lamp on in their dorm on and he was quietly studying, taking advantage of the silence. He was starting to get tired after hours of studying. He leaned his head on his hand and turned to the next page as someone drew nearer to the dorm singing. Wyatt recognized it as Johnny; he sang a lot when he was drunk. There was a jingle of keys on the doorknob as Johnny tried and failed at sticking his key into the lock. Wyatt sighed and opened the door for Johnny, and Johnny stumbled inside and into Wyatt’s chest.  
“Oh, hey,” he said laughing at some unheard joke.  
“You are drunk,” Wyatt said crossing his arms.  
Johnny smiled and stumbled to his bed kicking off his shoes. “Only a little,” he said, but Wyatt could tell he was much drunker than he thought.  
“Get some sleep,” Wyatt said going back to his desk and trying to get back to studying.  
“Spoon me,” Johnny said stumbling over to him and draping himself over Wyatt’s shoulders.  
Wyatt sighed. “I am not going to spoon you,” he said.  
“It’ll be nice!” Johnny exclaimed rubbing Wyatt’s shoulders.  
“I am not going to spoon you,” Wyatt repeated.  
“Please,” Johnny said burying his face in the crook of Wyatt’s neck.  
“No.”  
“Please.”  
“No.”  
Johnny pushed Wyatt’s books aside, not onto the floor thankfully, and sat on the desk. “Please spoon me,” he said.  
Wyatt sighed again. “Fine, but only until you fall asleep,” he said.  
Johnny smiled hugged Wyatt. Wyatt laid down next to Johnny on his bed and wrapped his arms him. He didn’t realize just how much bigger than Johnny he was until he was laying against him. Wyatt couldn’t see Johnny’s face but he could feel the way Johnny leaned into him. He was content.  
“This is nice,” Johnny mumbled.  
“Yeah,” Wyatt admitted. He yawned and cuddled nearer to Johnny just realizing how tired he was.  
“I want to kiss you,” Johnny said softly.  
Wyatt’s eyes snapped open. “What?”  
“I want to kiss you,” Johnny repeated.  
“Uh, let’s wait until you are sober before doing any of that,” Wyatt said, his voice shaking.  
“Mmm, good idea. That’s why I love you,” Johnny said.  
“Uh… Let’s wait until you are sober to discuss that too,” Wyatt said swallowing the lump in his throat.  
“Good idea,” Johnny said yawning.  
It wasn’t long before Johnny fell asleep. The alcohol and exhaustion got to him, and he was sleeping sweetly in Wyatt’s arms. Wyatt tried moving, but every time he did Johnny would stir, and he didn’t have the heart to wake Johnny up. So he laid there until he too fell asleep.  
The next morning Wyatt’s alarm went off warning him to get ready for class. Johnny was still in his arms, but the alarm woke him up just as it did Wyatt.  
“Shit, my head,” Johnny mumbled. It took a minute to register where he was. Wyatt couldn’t see his face, but he could feel the warmth of a blush radiating off of him. “Why are you spooning me?”  
“You wouldn’t go to sleep if I didn’t,” Wyatt said separating from Johnny.  
“Oh,” Johnny said, and his face was bright red.  
“It’s no big deal. I didn’t mind,” Wyatt said.  
Johnny laughed hollowly. “Yeah, it’s not a big deal. What did I say? I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?”  
“No, you just insisted I spoon you,” Wyatt lied. It was better this way, he told himself.  
“Oh, good,” Johnny said, sounding relieved, “I can say some weird things when I’m drunk.”  
Wyatt shrugged. “You fell asleep really quick, and I was tired too so I just fell asleep too.”  
“Shit, you’ve got class. I’m gonna just go back to sleep. Don’t mind me,” Johnny said wrapping himself up in his blankets.  
“Sleep well.”

Years passed. Wyatt graduated from college. He moved away then back to New York multiple times for many different reasons. But finally, he moved back in with Johnny. At first, it was to help with rent then it was so that Johnny wouldn’t be alone. He was alone so often now that Reed and Sue and Val and Franklin and the Future Foundation was missing, presumed dead.  
Wyatt knew Johnny had nightmares. He heard him wake up sometimes, but Johnny never told him about them. Tonight was one of those nights, but it wasn’t Johnny’s restless tossing and turning that woke him. Johnny was out of his room making a racket in the living room. Wyatt sat up, finally deciding this was too much. He threw on clothing and walked into the living room with his arms crossed.  
Johnny froze like a deer in headlights, illuminated in the light from Wyatt’s bedroom. He was only in a pair of boxers in a completely dark living room. “Shit, did I wake you up?” he asked.  
Wyatt nodded his head.  
“I’ll be quieter. I swear,” Johnny said.  
“Go to bed,” Wyatt said.  
Johnny opened and closed his mouth. “I can’t…” he said finally tears welling up in his eyes, “I can’t sleep alone.”  
Wyatt sighed and walked towards him. He hugged him against his chest. “It’s alright,” he said.  
“It’s not alright,” Johnny sobbed, “I can’t sleep.”  
“Come on,” Wyatt said walking him into his bedroom.  
“No, I can’t do that…”  
“Shut up,” Wyatt said, “You are gonna keep me up if you do not go to bed. I don’t mind. It’s not like we have never shared a bed before.”  
Johnny didn’t argue as Wyatt pulled him into bed with him. He didn’t argue as Wyatt wrapped his body around him. He didn’t argue as Wyatt pleased his face against his shoulder.  
“Thank you,” Johnny mumbled.  
“Way back in college you came home very drunk,” Wyatt said quietly into Johnny’s ear, “and we spooned. You were very talkative that night, but I did not tell you. You said you wanted to kiss me, and you were in love with me. I decided that it was just because you were drunk and did not tell you that you said those things.”  
“Nice, we’re telling embarrassing stories,” Johnny said laughing hollowly.  
“No, it’s not embarrassing,” Wyatt said drawing still closer so that his lips were almost on Johnny’s ear, “I did not think you meant those things, but for years afterward you showed me you meant them. I was in love with you back then, and even now I feel the same…”  
“Wyatt…” Johnny’s shoulder shook. He rolled over and looked into Wyatt’s face as tears filled his eyes. Wyatt pulled him closer and Johnny cried onto his shoulder. “Why now?” he asked hot tears ran down his face.  
“I don’t know,” Wyatt admitted, “I couldn’t keep it inside any longer. Maybe holding you reminded me of how much I need you.”  
Wyatt wiped the tears away from Johnny’s eyes and kissed them gently.  
“I gave up hope that you had feelings for me,” Johnny wept, “It couldn’t be possible because you never said anything, but you’re telling me now that this whole time…”  
Wyatt silenced him with a kiss. “There was never a right time. I moved, then Jen, then something, then something...” he said pulling away, “I always had an excuse for why not then.”  
“What was it until now?” Johnny asked kissing Wyatt.  
“You’re tired. Go to sleep and we’ll talk about this in the morning,” Wyatt said kissing Johnny’s forehead.  
Johnny nodded his head and pressed his body into Wyatt’s. He fell asleep holding tightly to Wyatt. Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair, staring at how peaceful he looked finally resting against Wyatt’s chest. Johnny’s rhythmic breathing put Wyatt to sleep.

Johnny woke up first. Wyatt was still holding him. Johnny smiled and kissed Wyatt’s face and down his cheeks. Wyatt hummed for a moment then opened one eye. “What did I do to deserve this?” he asked.  
“I just had the best night sleep I’ve had in months,” Johnny said, kissing Wyatt again and again.  
Wyatt smiled and ran his hands through Johnny’s hair. “I’m glad,” he said softly.  
Their kisses were soft at first but grew deeper until they were making out. Johnny's hand slipped into Wyatt’s pajama bottoms.  
“Fuck,” Wyatt said as Johnny stroked the length of his morning wood.  
“I want you so bad right now,” Johnny whispered.  
“Do you always wake up this horny?” Wyatt asked laughing.  
“More or less,” Johnny said as he slipped his hand under Wyatt’s shirt.  
“I have some lube in my nightstand,” Wyatt said after Johnny tossed his shirt onto the floor.  
Johnny smiled and kissed Wyatt long and hard before reaching for his nightstand and pulling out an unopened bottle of lube.  
“You haven’t used it?” Johnny asked, opening the cap.  
“It was a gift,” Wyatt said, then immediately regretted it.  
“From who?” Johnny asked, giggling.  
Wyatt kissed him hard on the mouth and grinded against his hips to make Johnny forget what he just asked. He couldn’t admit that Jen gave it to him after he came out to her; it was way too embarrassing. His distraction seemed to work because Johnny moaned into their kiss. Wyatt took that opportunity to deepen it, sliding his tongue into Johnny’s mouth. Wyatt rubbed the outside of Johnny’s boxers making Johnny moan loudly.  
“God, fuck me please,” Johnny begged.  
Wyatt played with the elastic band of Johnny’s boxers slapping it against Johnny’s waist. “I don't have a condom,” Wyatt said.  
“I don't want you to use one,” Johnny said.  
Wyatt bit his lip. “I don't know if that's such a good idea,” he said.  
“Please,” Johnny said, looking up at him.  
Wyatt nodded his head and his hands shook slightly as he opened the lube. Johnny leaned over and took his hands, then kissed him ever so softly.  
“Are you nervous?” Johnny asked.  
Wyatt shook his head. “I just waited so long,” he said.  
“I don’t want to wait any longer,” Johnny said, kissing Wyatt again.  
“I don’t want to make you,” Wyatt said, tearing the seal off the lube and coating his fingers in it.  
“Babe, you don’t need that much,” Johnny laughed, kissing Wyatt again.  
Wyatt rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder and laughed for a long while. “I don’t know why I’m messing up so much. You are not the first man I have had sex with, and even if you were, Jen pegged me before,” he mumbled, “I just cannot think around you.”  
Johnny took Wyatt’s face in his hands and kissed him again. “Relax, I love you,” he said quietly.  
“I feel just like I did when we spooned back in college,” Wyatt said, quietly laughing. He slipped Johnny’s boxers off.  
“I wish you skipped class and fucked me that morning,” Johnny said, slipping his hand into Wyatt’s pajama pants. He smiled slightly. “You don’t wear underwear when you sleep.”  
Wyatt chuckled. “I sleep naked,” he said as Johnny pulled his pants off.  
Johnny grinned. “That’s hot.”  
Wyatt kissed Johnny as he slid one finger inside of him. Johnny moaned against his lips. Wyatt fingered him slowly and added more fingers only when Johnny was loose enough to take them. He was so gentle when he laid him back and laid over him kissing him soft and slow.  
“God, if you don’t take me now I’m gonna die,” Johnny said when Wyatt finally let him breathe.  
Wyatt smiled and kissed him again. “Nineteen-year-old Wyatt would have died hearing that,” he said.  
“Just fuck me, please,” Johnny whined.  
Wyatt was gentle once again when he pushed inside Johnny. Every movement he made was slow and deep, and Johnny moaned with each thrust. Wyatt stroked Johnny’s face overcome with how beautiful he was. Johnny held Wyatt’s hand against his cheek and even turned to kiss it.  
Wyatt pulled himself closer to Johnny and kissed him long and hard like he waited years to. Johnny wrapped his legs around him and pulled him so close that they were tangled together.  
“Harder,” Johnny said, slipping his arms around Wyatt and running his nails down his back.  
Wyatt thrust into him hard and Johnny cried out into his ear. They were desperate for each other after so long waiting for the other, dancing around their feelings, finding distractions in other people, and they finally came home in the other's arms.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Wyatt said, kissing Johnny’s cheek.  
“God, you’re unbelievable,” Johnny said, reaching for Wyatt’s cheek so that he could pull him into a kiss.  
Wyatt smiled into their kiss until Johnny arched back and let out a loud moan he couldn’t contain. “I’m so close,” Johnny whimpered breathlessly.  
Wyatt kissed him again pulling him close and fucking him through his climax. The way Johnny tensed up in his arms sent Wyatt, who was already on the verge of cumming, over the edge, and before he could pull out, he came inside Johnny.  
“Shit,” Wyatt said collapsing on Johnny, his breathing heavy, “I didn’t mean to do that…”  
Johnny smiled and cuddled against Wyatt, ignoring the cum that was on them both. “Didn’t mean to do what?” he asked.  
“I meant to pull out,” Wyatt admitted.  
“Why?” Johnny asked.  
“It’s the gentlemanly thing to do,” Wyatt said, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair.  
“Wyatt, I love you, and I really like you cumming inside me,” Johnny said kissing him.  
Wyatt laughed slightly and pulled Johnny close to him. “You are so weird.”  
“God, I’m hungry,” Johnny said, “Are you hungry?”  
“Yeah,” Wyatt replied.  
“Why don’t you go take a shower, and I’ll make some breakfast,” Johnny said.  
Wyatt kissed Johnny’s forehead. “Why don’t we shower together?” Wyatt asked.  
“I don’t-” Johnny started to say, but the way Wyatt was kissing him made him rethink his words.  
“Yeah, a shower might be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny doesn't take showers or brush his teeth that's what he was gonna say when Wyatt was like :) why don't we shower. If you don't believe me read Marvel Two-in-One. Even if you do believe me read it. It's so good.  
> If you enjoyed Kudo and comment and I'll love you forever


End file.
